


Кейтлин Кирнан - «Андромеда среди скал»

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL-translations [4]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Andromeda Among the Stones, Caitlin Kiernan, Dandridge cycle, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: Часть цикла о Дэнриджах, написанного Кейтлин Кирнан.





	Кейтлин Кирнан - «Андромеда среди скал»

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо за редактуру бетам команды Морских приключений: bilamysh и rokomokofo. 
> 
> ***
> 
> Переводчик никакой материальной выгоды из этого текста не извлекает, перевод был сделан исключительно на общественных началах.
> 
> ***  
> I do not own anything in this text, everything belongs to its author.

 

 

_Я не могу думать о морских глубинах без содрогания…  
Г.Ф. Лавкрафт_

  


 

 

_Октябрь 1914 года_

  
  
— Отец, а она совсем-совсем умерла? — спросила девочка, и Мейчен Дэндридж, уже старик в свой пятьдесят один год, снова взглянул в белёсое небо и со стуком захлопнул чёрную книгу, которую держал в руках. Высокое надгробье он вытесал сам — поставил его на могиле жены как веху, здесь, на берегу беспокойного Тихого океана, чёрный сланцевый обелиск, чей век наверняка будет недолог. Дочь робко обошла свежий холмик и приложила к монументу пальцы.  
  
— Почему ты не отдал её морю? — спросила она. — Она всегда хотела уйти на дно, когда скончается. Она часто мне об этом говорила.   
  
— Вместо этого я предал её земле, — ответил Мейчен и потёр глаза. От холодного солнечного света, который просачивался сквозь жидкие облака, болела голова, голос дочери гремел как гром, и на мгновенье он прикрыл зудящие глаза. Под прикрытыми веками, почти в темноте, стало чуть лучше, но пергаментная кожа была слишком тонкой, чтобы принести бальзам истинной тьмы и ничуть не походила на таящиеся в его собственной душе тени, потому Мейчен прошептал молитву из тяжёлой чёрной книги, а потом снова поглядел на могилу.   
  
— Ну, она сама мне это говорила, — снова сказала девочка и провела кончиками пальцев по грубо отёсанному камню.  
  
— В конце концов всё изменилось, дитя. Море не приняло бы её. Мне пришлось предать её земле.  
  
— Она говорила, что закапывать людей в землю — как семена или пшеничные зёрна — это богохульство.   
  
— Правда? — он обеспокоенно оглянулся через левое плечо — на волны, бегущие по высокой жёлто-коричневой траве, на узкую тропу, ведущую к большому мрачному дому, который он построил для жены двадцать четыре года назад — а потом снова обернулся к утёсам, посмотрел на горизонт, где сливались воедино море и небо.   
  
— Да. Она говорила, что только варвары и язычники суют мёртвых в землю будто репу.  
  
— У меня не было выбора, — ответил Мейчен. Он и сам не знал, правда это или то, во что ему хотелось верить. — Море бы её не приняло, и сжечь я её не решился.  
  
— Мёртвых жгут только язычники, — неодобрительно произнесла дочь и наклонилась к обелиску, прижимаясь ухом к тёмно-серому сланцу.  
  
— Слышишь что-нибудь?  
  
— Нет, отец. Нет, конечно. Она умерла. Ты сам только что сказал.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Мейчен. — Всё так, — несущийся вдоль склона ветер издал голодный прерывистый вой — кажется, пришла пора возвращаться.  
  
_«Я стою здесь, у глубинных врат, и держу ключ от бездны…»_    
  
— Но так даже лучше, — произнесла девочка, не отнимая уха от обелиска. — Она больше не могла выносить боль. Эта боль разрывала её изнутри.   
  
— Это она тебе сказала?  
  
— Даже говорить не пришлось. Всё по глазам было видно.   
  
_«Чёрный ключ от дня первого и последнего, ключ к тому мигу, когда померкнут звёзды, одна за одной, и под низким пустым небом море вспучит своё сырое чрево».  
_  
— Ты ещё ребёнок, — произнёс он. — Тебе не стоит видеть таких вещей. Ещё рано.  
  
— Теперь уже ничего не поделаешь, — ответила она и шагнула прочь от могилы, прикрыв ладонью ухо — будто оно болело. — Ты же знаешь, старик.  
  
— Знаю, — и он чуть не назвал её по имени — Мередит, так звали его мать, но ветер был слишком близко — ишь, подслушивает! — и от разбивающихся об утёсы бурунов смердело солью и молоками. — Но я бы хотел, чтобы всё было иначе.  
  
— Если бы да кабы…  
  
И Мейчен безмолвно смотрел, как Мередит Дэндридж опускается в траву на колени и кладёт букет увядших полевых цветов на свежую землю. Будь сейчас весна, а не осень, подумалось ему, были бы одуванчики и маки. Будь сейчас весна — завёрнутая в одеяло и лежащая в заколоченном сосновом гробу женщина ещё дышала бы. Будь сейчас весна — они с дочерью не остались бы одни на краю света. Ветер трепал её длинные светлые волосы, а в зелёных глазах туманно поблёскивало солнце.  
  
_«И я принял этот ключ, зная, как тяжело его бремя»._  
  
— Не забывай меня, — прошептала Мередит, обращаясь не то к умершей матери, не то к кому-то ещё, он не стал спрашивать, к кому.  
  
— Пора собираться домой, — сказал и он и снова оглянулся через плечо.  
  
— Уже? А ты больше ничего не прочтёшь? Это всё?  
  
— Да, пока всё, — но будет ещё — позже, когда нальётся оранжево-красным, вспухнет и повиснет в безбрежной калифорнийской ночи полная луна. Когда придут танцевать странные молчаливые женщины — вот тогда будет черёд других слов, чтобы жена оставалась в земле, а врата — закрытыми, по крайней мере, хотя бы ещё на год.   
  
_«Бремя, в котором всё спасение — бремя, которое сдерживает последнюю, бесконечную ночь»._  
  
— Так даже лучше, — снова произнесла дочь, потом встала, отряхнула землю с чулок и подола чёрного платья. — От неё мало что осталось.   
  
— Не надо так говорить, — строже, чем хотелось, ответил Мейчен. Но Мередит этого, кажется, не заметила, а если даже и заметила, то не придала значения.   
  
— Я запомню её такой, какая она была — когда она была красивой.  
  
— Этого ей и хотелось бы, — сказал он и взял дочь за руку. — Я тоже её такой запомню, — но он знал, что лжёт — той ложью, которая присуща всем мужчинам. Знал, что всегда будет видеть жену искорёженным безумным созданием, в которое она превратилась перед смертью — такой, какой она стала после того, как почти открылись врата, и ей пришлось встать на пороге.   
  
_«Застывшее бремя моря, горящее бремя звёзд и моего последнего вздоха. Я держу оборону. Держу чёрный ключ от последнего из дней»._  
  
И Мейчен Денридж повернулся спиной к могиле жены и повёл дочь по усыпанной галькой тропинке — к дому, который ждал их будто проклятье.  


 

 

_Ноябрь 1914_

  
  
Мередит Денридж тихо лежала на широкой кровати, в своей просторной комнате с высоким потолком и голыми стенами, на которых не висело даже картины, и слушала, как грохочет о скалы беспокойное море. Море разберёт этот мир по песчинке — море, которые было здесь с самого начала, и останется, когда континенты в итоге погрузятся в песок и ил. Она знала, потому что отец прочёл это в тяжёлой чёрной книге — книге, у которой не было названия, книге, которую она сама читать не могла, потому что после её ночами преследовали демоны. А ещё она узнала об этом из тех книг, что он дал ей, из своих книг — «Атлантида: допотопный мир», «Мир до Потопа» и «Атлантида и потерянная Лемурия». Отец снова и снова говорил, что всё существует над волнами до поры до времени, в ожидании того часа, когда море снова поднимется и поглотит сушу своими удушливыми солёными глубинами — тогда и высочайшие горы, и низины станут обиталищем морских змей, осьминогов и косяков сельди. Леса превратятся в сады Посейдона, говорил отец, хотя она знала, что богоподобную сущность со дна океана зовут совсем иначе, а это имя ей просто дали в незапамятные времена давным-давно умершие люди.  
  
— Почитать тебе на ночь, Мерри? — спросила сидевшая на стуле у кровати мать-покойница. От неё пахло рыбой и илом, несмотря на то, что похоронили её на суше, на вершине холма прямо за домом. Мередит на неё не смотрела — она слишком долго пыталась вспомнить, как мать выглядела до всего случившегося, и ей не хотелось видеть искорёженное лицо, которое призрак носил будто маску. И брат теперь выглядел не лучше, даже ещё хуже — Мередит пожала плечами и чуть откинула одеяло.  
  
— Это поможет уснуть, — сказала мать, и голос её был похож на колыхание водорослей в глубине.  
  
— Может быть, — ответила Мередит, смотря в стену, на начинающие отставать обои. Вот бы в комнате была свеча или масляная лампа — тогда призрак оставил бы её в покое. — А может, и нет.  
  
— Может, почитать тебе Андерсена или сказки братьев Гримм? — вздохнула мать. — «Русалочку» или «Сказку о рыбаке и его жене».  
  
— Расскажи лучше, как оно там, в Аду.   
  
— Дорогая, об этом тебе рассказывать не нужно, — прошептал призрак внезапно грустным и полным сожаления голосом. — Уж я-то знаю.  
  
— Наверное, есть разные виды ада, — произнесла Мередит. — Этот — тот, куда тебя отправил отец, и тот, в котором заблудился Эйвери. Ведь нигде не говорится, что ад один, так? Возможно, там много разных мест. Ад для погибших прусских солдат, и ад для французских, ад для христиан, и для евреев. И у язычников может быть свой ад.  
  
— Твой отец меня никуда не отправлял, дитя моё. Я пересекла порог по собственной воле.  
  
— Значит, в этом аду я буду одна.  
  
Призрак щёлкнул зубами, и Мередит услышала, как щупальца морского анемона, который рос между его радужных рыбьих глаз, тут же втянулись в пустоты того, что раньше было черепом матери.   
  
— Я могла бы почитать тебе стихи, — с надеждой произнесла мать. — Или спеть.  
  
— Не огонь и сера, да? В том аду, где ты сейчас, всё по-другому, правда? Там темно как ночью и жуткий холод, да, мама?  
  
— Он что, думал спасти меня, похоронив на суше? Старый дурак думал, что я воскресну как Персефона?  
  
И у неё, и у матери было слишком много вопросов, и на миг Мередит замолчала, уставясь на дымчатые обои в тонкую полоску — вот бы взошло солнце и сквозь шторы пролилось тепло и золотистый медовый свет...  
  
— Я пересекла порог по собственной воле, — повторил призрак. «Интересно, — подумала Мередит, — он решил, что я его не расслышала?» А может, мать и сама хотела в это верить, но стоило перестать говорить себе об этом, вера терялась. — Кто-то же должен был.  
  
— Но почему именно ты!  
  
Под крышей дико и пронизывающе завыл ветер — будто невидимый рот дунул в огромный невидимый инструмент, и Мередит задрожала и натянула одеяло до подбородка.  
  
— Больше некому было. Твой брат не подошёл для этого. Держатель ключа не может быть мужчиной. Ты же знаешь, Мерри. И Эйвери это знал.   
  
— Есть же другие женщины, — стиснув зубы, проговорила Мередит. Она пыталась не плакать, но слёзы уже жгли глаза. — Это мог быть кто угодно. Не обязательно моя мать.  
  
— Тогда чья-то ещё мать? — спросил призрак. — Чья-то дочь?  
  
— Возвращайся в свой ад, — произнесла Мередит, не отрывая взгляда от стены, цедя слова будто яд. — Возвращайся в свою яму и рассказывай свои сказки червям. Им рассказывай про рыбака и его жену.  
  
— Ты должна быть сильной, Мерри. Слушайся отца и будь готова. Мне вот сил не хватило.  
  
И вот тут Мередит наконец посмотрела на мать — на то, что от неё осталось: на топляк в спутанных волосах, на серебристую чешую и ракушки, на жгучую корону из морских анемонов — и не стала ни дрожать, ни отворачиваться.  
  
— Однажды, — произнесла она, — я заберу эту проклятую чёрную книгу и брошу в печь. Я её заберу, мама, и кину прямо в топку — и пусть придут эти, из моря, и уволокут нас обоих.  
  
Мать вскрикнула и расточилась, разбившись как волна о камень — из жестяного ведра выплеснулась вода, из которой призрак сделал себе тело — его плоть внезапно стала прозрачной и мерцающей, как стекло, а потом он просто утёк прочь, просочившись сквозь щели между половиц. Мередит потянулась, окунула пальцы в лужицу, оставшуюся на стуле. Вода была холодной и плохо пахла. До самого рассвета она пролежала без сна, слушая океан и мелкие шумы, которые обычно издаёт дом перед рассветом.   


 

 

_Май 1914_

  
  
У Эйвери Дэндриджа были отцовские глаза, но из них смотрела на мир совсем другая душа, а для сестры он был надеждой на то, что где-то за пределами просторного дома на побережье есть другая жизнь. Старше её на пять лет, он уехал в школу в Сан-Франциско — надолго, почти на год, так хотела мать. Но произошёл несчастный случай, и брата опять отослали домой — о его проступке говорили только шёпотом, Мередит никто ничего не объяснил, но она особо и не возражала. Всё, что её волновало — Эйвери вернулся и теперь будет не так одиноко.  
  
— Расскажи мне о землетрясении, — попросила она как-то, вскоре после его возвращения — они брели по узкому пляжу у подножья утёсов, песок напоминал угольную пыль, шумели чайки, а плавник был похож на кости титанов, вынесенные на берег прибоем. — Расскажи о пожаре.  
  
— О землетрясении? Мерри, это было восемь лет назад. Ты тогда ещё была совсем маленькой, — он подобрал раковину, стряхивая с неё прилипший тёмный песок. — Люди больше не любят рассказывать о землетрясении. Я от них мало что слышал.  
  
— А, — ответила она, не зная, что ещё сказать, но вопросов оставалось много. — Отец говорит, это знак — знак от…  
  
— Может, не стоит верить всему, что он говорит, Мерри. Это было землетрясение. Мередит вздрогнула — возбуждение электрической искрой пробежало по позвоночнику и разошлось по коже головы — от того что кто-то, тем более Эйвери, мог сомневаться в отце и советовал ей поступать так же.   
  
— Ты перестал верить в знаки? — затаив дыхание, спросила она. — Тебя этому в школе научили?  
  
— Да я ничего особо важного там не узнал, — ответил брат и протянул ей ракушку. Маленькую, с пятачок размером, заострённую и похожую на шляпу китайца, с идущими от центра каштаново-коричневыми полосами.   
  
— Красивая, — произнесла Мередит. — Как она называется?  
  
— Это морское блюдечко, — Эйвери знал всё о ракушках, рыбах и окаменелостях, что попадались в скалах — это он прочёл в отцовских книгах, а не принёс из школы. — Блюдечко-щит. Их носят ставриды, когда бьются с угрями.  
  
Мередит расхохоталась, и брат тоже засмеялся, а потом сел на камень у кромки вымоины. Она стояла рядом, рассматривая ракушку в ладони, поворачивала её так и эдак. Внутренняя часть была гладкой как шёлк, белой с лёгким голубоватым оттенком.   
  
— Неправда, — произнесла она. — Все знают, что ставриды и угри друзья.   
  
— Конечно, — ответил Эйвери. — Все знают, — теперь он смотрел на океан и даже не обернулся. Мередит тут же сунула ракушку в карман свитера и присела рядом с ним на камень.  
  
— Ты там что-то видишь? — спросила она, и брат молча кивнул. На пляж налетел мокрый холодный ветер, по воде у их ног пошла рябь. И ветер, и волны шумели громче обычного, Мередит подумалось, что будет шторм.   
  
— Не шторм, — произнёс Эйвери, и она не удивилась: он часто угадывал то, что она собиралась сказать. — Будет война, Мерри.  
  
— Ага, ставрид и угрей, — она засмеялась и покосилась на горизонт, пытаясь разглядеть, что же привлекло внимание брата. — Кальмаров и мидий.  
  
— Не глупи. Все знают, что кальмары и мидии — лучшие друзья, — и от этого она снова расхохоталась. Но Эйвери не смеялся: он отвёл взгляд от моря и уставился на потёртые носки своих ботинок, свисавшие в нескольких дюймах от воды.  
  
— Будет война, какой раньше не бывало, — помолчав, сказал он. — Все народы вцепятся друг другу в глотки, а когда с убийством будет покончено, некому будет противостоять морю.  
  
Она глубоко вдохнула, чтобы свежий солёный воздух прочистил голову, и принялась отковыривать от камня приросшую ракушку.   
  
— Если это правда, — произнесла она, — отец бы сказал нам. Показал бы знаки.  
  
— Он их не видит. У него нет моих видений.  
  
— Но ты же ему сказал?  
  
— Пытался. Но он думает, это мне в школе голову задурили. Думает, что это какой-то фокус, чтобы отвлечь внимание.   
  
Мерри оставила ракушку в покое: пальцы уже болели, того гляди закровоточат. Вместо этого она принялась разглядывать то, что оказалось в вымоине — пока не вернулось море, там вырос маленький сад. Голубовато-сиреневые улитки и крабы-отшельники в ворованных ракушках, морские звёзды — малиновые и такие, что формой и цветом напоминали подсолнухи.  
  
— Он думает, меня используют, чтобы заставить его отвлечься, ослабить бдительность, — прошептал Эйвери, его голос почти слился с ветром. — Думает, что меня настроили против него.  
  
— Эйвери, я не верю, что отец мог тебе такое сказать.  
  
— А ему и не нужно говорить, — и брат снова перевёл взгляд тёмных блестящих глаз на море и небо.  
  
— Надо бы, наверное, домой двигаться, да? Скоро прилив начнётся, — произнесла Мередит, заметив, что волны начали подниматься выше. Ещё каких-то полчаса — и о грубые сланцевые скалы за их спинами ударится ненасытный океан.  
  
— Вслед за волной волна, и каждая всё выше, — зашептал Эйвери, зажмурился, а с его тонких бледных губ срывались слова, будто принадлежащие кому-то другому, кому-то старому и уставшему — тому, кого Мередит никогда не любила. — Пока последняя — девятый вал, вобравший половину бездны и полный голосов — не вырастет и не обрушится, ревя, объята пламенем…  
  
— Что это? — перебила Мередит, чтобы больше не слушать. — Это из отцовой книги?  
  
— Нет, — ответил брат. Теперь голос его звучал как обычно, голос её брата. Он открыл глаза, по обветренной щеке медленно скатилась слезинка. — Я это в школе учил.  
  
— Как волна может быть объята пламенем? Это такая загадка, да? — спросила Мередит, но Эйвери покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, — он вытер лицо. — Так, ерунда, просто дурацкий отрывок поэмы, который нас заставляли учить наизусть. В школе полно дурацких стихов.  
  
— Ты потому вернулся?  
  
— Надо двигаться обратно, — произнёс он и мельком оглянулся на высокие утёсы и крутую тропу, ведущую к дому. — А то прилив застигнет нас со спущенными штанами.  
  
— Я вообще штанов не ношу, — хмуро ответила Мередит, голова у неё ещё была занята мыслями о девятом вале, огне и воде. Эйвери обнял её одной рукой, на секунду притянул ближе, а поднявшееся море то накатывало, то убегало прочь по мшистым камням.   


 

 

_Январь 1915_

  
  
Мередит сидела на полу в конце коридора — узкой комнаты, которая соединяла прихожую с кухней, и вела к задней части дома и высокой, вечно запертой двери. Тусклый латунный ключ от неё всегда висел у отца на поясе. Мередит прижалась ухом к двери и напряглась, пытаясь расслышать хоть что-то. Дерево было влажное и очень холодное, а из щелей между косяком и полом тянуло солёной водой и плесенью. Крепкое когда-то красное дерево из-за постоянной влажности давным-давно начало гнить — от едкого дыхания океана петли так заржавели, что всякий раз, когда дверь открывали и закрывали, она скрипела с таким звуком, будто кошке отдавили хвост. Даже совсем ребёнком, когда она ещё не начала понимать, что лежит в глубине под домом, Мередит боялась этой двери.   
  
Снаружи выл ледяной ветер, она задрожала и покрепче натянула на плечи серую шерстяную шаль — эта вещь была последним, что сделала для неё мать. Мерри и ветер, и море ненавидела одинаково, но, по крайней мере, они хоть немного заглушали жуткий тупой стук и стоны, что день и ночь доносились с чердака, где отец ещё в июне запер Эйвери.  
  
— Есть прорывы между мирами, Мерри, — сказал брат за несколько дней до того, как открыл замок заточенным крючком для ботинок и сам спустился в омут. — Расщелины, разломы, разрывы. Если их нельзя закрыть, то нужно охранять, чтобы оттуда не полезли те, кому здесь не место.  
  
— Отец говорит, это портал, — ответила она, закрывая книгу — пыльную потрёпанную копию «Первобытного мира» Унгера.   
  
Брат невесело рассмеялся и покачал головой, нервно наблюдая сквозь окна, как заходит солнце.  
  
— Порталы строят специально. А эти штуки — не более чем несчастный случай, неожиданное совпадение, разрывы в пространстве в тех местах, где один мир проходит слишком близко к другому.  
  
— Отец совсем не так говорит .  
  
— Читай свою книжку, Мерри. Однажды ты поймёшь. Как только перестанешь быть ребенком, и он потеряет над тобой власть.   
  
И она нахмурилась, вздохнула и снова открыла книгу — по случайности, на одной из странно меланхоличных литографий — «Период раковинного известняка (средний триас)». Суровый морской пейзаж, а на переднем плане — возвышающийся над волнами риф, весь опутанный водорослями и покрытый выброшенными из воды ракушками и морскими лилиями. На утёсе сидело нечто вроде крокодила, автор обозвал его Nothosaurus giganteus, и изо всех сил цеплялось за скалы, чтобы его не смыло в штормовые глубины. А сверху было ночное небо — сплошная бурлящая масса облаков, сквозь которые проглядывала маленькая полная, или почти полная, белая луна и освещала эту древнюю сцену.  
  
— Ты имеешь в виду планеты? — спросила она Эйвери. — Луны и звёзды?  
  
— Нет, я имею в виду миры. А теперь читай свою книгу и не задавай так много вопросов.  
  
Мередит послышался скрип половиц, тяжёлые отцовские шаги, сухой шорох одежды и она тут же встала — не хотелось, чтобы её снова поймали за подслушиванием у двери. Она ещё расправляла примятое платье, когда поняла, что отец стоит за спиной. Она-то думала, что он спустился в омут, а он всё это время был где-то ещё: в библиотеке или на чердаке с Эйвери, или, бросив вызов холоду, снаружи, у могилы матери.  
  
— Чем ты здесь занимаешься, дитя? — резко спросил он, теребя бороду. Теперь в ней появились серебристые пряди седины, которых не было всего каких-то пару месяцев назад — память о той ночи, когда они потеряли мать, а он жену, о ночи, когда сквозь разрыв попытались проникнуть демоны и Эллен Дэндридж заступила им путь. За несколько недель Мейчен постарел на годы, тёмные тени под глазами стали напоминать синяки, а на лбу залегли глубокие морщины. Он убрал с глаз дочери волосы.  
  
— А если бы ты с самого начала поверил Эйвери, всё было бы по-другому?  
  
Он ответил не сразу, и это его молчание, его ставшее непроницаемым, как камень, лицо, вызвали в Мередит внезапное желание его ударить, отворить настежь прогнившую, пропитанную морской водой дверь и столкнуть его с лестницы, и не важно, что ждало их обоих внизу.  
  
— Не знаю, Мередит. Но я должен был полагаться на книгу и верить знакам в небесах.  
  
— Ты был слишком самонадеян, старик. Едва не пустил весь мир коту под хвост, лишь бы не признавать, что ты мог ошибаться.  
  
— Хорошо, что твоя мать не слышит, как ты со мной разговариваешь, юная леди.   
  
Мередит повернулась и снова посмотрела на высокую прогнившую дверь, на символы, нарисованные известью и кровью.  
  
— Она меня слышит, — произнесла она. — Она говорит со мной почти каждую ночь. Она ушла не так далеко, как тебе кажется.  
  
— Я до сих пор твой отец, а ты — ребёнок, который даже не начал понимать, что поставлено на карту, что всегда пытается прорваться с той стороны...  
  
— ...врат? — перебила Мередит и, прижав к верхней панели двери ладонь, оперлась о неё всем телом. — Что случится в следующий раз? Ты знаешь, отец? Сколько нам ещё осталось или созвездия ещё не описали круг и не открыли тебе этого?  
  
— Не нужно надо мной смеяться, Мередит.  
  
— А почему нет? — она, не отнимая руки от двери, оглянулась на отца через плечо. — Я буду проклята? В окопах погибнет больше народу? Эйвери будет больнее, чем сейчас?  
  
— Книга была отдана мне, — огрызнулся он, застывшее лицо вмиг стало ожесточённо злым — это принесло Мередит слабое, но удовлетворение. — Мне показали путь сюда. Мне доверили врата, дитя. Боги...  
  
— ...наверное, ещё глупее тебя, старик. А теперь замолчи и оставь меня в покое.  
  
Мейчен Дэндридж поднял руку, чтобы ударить её — большую ладонь с выступающими костяшками, молот из плоти и костей, молот и наковальню из подобной железу плоти, готовые ударить её, такую же тонкую и хрупкую, как граница между двух вселенных-сиамских близнецов.  
  
— Я тебе нужна, — сказала она, не испугавшись его горящих тёмных глаз, не отступив. — Ты не сможешь занять моё место. Даже если бы не трусил, не смог.  
  
— Ты стала злым ребёнком, — ответил он, медленно опуская руку, пока та не повисла бесполезно вдоль тела.  
  
— Да, отец. Я стала очень злым ребёнком. И молись, чтобы у меня хватило злости.  
  
И он промолчал — слов больше не осталось — и просто ушёл по коридору в прихожую, к библиотеке. Его шаги звучали как далёкие выстрелы, громкие, как стук сердца, и Мередит убрала руку с двери. Кожа чуть горела, будто после укуса пчелы, а на ладони появился большой блестящий нарыв, чёрный, круглый и гладкий, как акулий глаз.  


 

 

_Февраль 1915_

  
  
Во сне Мейчен Дэндридж стоит на берегу моря и смотрит на отблески пожаров, отражающиеся в бегущих над Россией, Австрией и Восточной Пруссией серых облаках, чувствует медную вонь крови турок и немцев, чувствует, как сквозь раны от пуль вытекает жизнь из сербского эрцгерцога и его жены. Мейчен отвернулся бы, если бы знал, как это сделать, не смотрел бы на то, что видит только теперь, когда всё равно уже ничего не изменить. Один маленький человек, брошенный на произвол судьбы, а потом вознесённый на самую вершину космоса, до отказа набитый знанием и ничего толком не знающий. Огоньпушек и гром, буруны, разбивающиеся о скалы и предсмертный хрип бессчётного количества солдат.  
  
_«Я стою здесь, у глубинных врат, и держу ключ от бездны…»_    
  
— Мировая война, отец, — произносит Эйвери. — Нечто беспрецедентное. Я даже не могу найти слов, чтобы описать, что видел.  
  
— Беспрецедентная мировая война? — Мейчен скептически поднимает бровь, и вновь возвращается к своим звёздным картам. — Наполеон бы с тобой не согласился, молодой человек, да и Александр Великий тоже.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь...  
  
А огонь в небесах разгорается ярче, срастается в плеть из красно-золотой чешуи и чёрных игл — драконий хвост, готовый сечь проклятых. «Мы все прокляты, — думает Мейчен, — Все, с самого чёртового начала времён».  
  
— У меня есть писания, Эйвери, и покровительство семерых, всё как встарь. Я же не могу всё это забыть только потому, что тебе приснился кошмар, правда?  
  
— Я знаю, что это было, отец. Знаю, как знаю собственное сердце, как знаю, сколько ступеней ведёт в омут.  
  
— В Волосах Вероники зреет беспокойство, — шепчет жена, она глядит в большой телескоп, тот что стоит в библиотеке. — Что-то вроде тени.  
  
— Она скажет это потом, — сообщает Эйвери. — Это ещё не случилось, но потом случится. Правда, ты её всё равно не послушаешь.  
  
И Мейчен Дэнддридж отворачивается от моря и дракона, от поля боя и от горящих городов, и смотрит на дом, который построил двадцать пять лет назад. Воздух в библиотеке внезапно кажется очень спёртым, слишком жарким, слишком душным. Он ослабляет ворот рубашки и смотрит на сына, который сидит по другую сторону широкого стола из красного дерева.  
  
— Я не совсем понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, парень.   
  
Эйвери громко вздыхает и проводит рукой по русым волосам.  
  
— Матери сейчас у окна нет. Это случится через две недели, — и это правдой, рядом с телескопом никого нет. Мейчен трёт глаза и тянется за очками.   
  
— Но тогда будет слишком поздно. Возможно, и сейчас уже поздно, — говорит Эйвери.  
  
— Послушай его, отец, — просит Мередит голосом матери, и кладёт маленький увядший букет осенних полевых цветов на могилу Эллен Дэндридж. Запах свежей земли с вершины холма почти не отличается от запаха в окопах французов.  
  
— Я же послушал его, Мерри...  
  
— Ты просто позволил ему говорить. Это другое.  
  
— Я когда-нибудь рассказывал тебе об огнях в небе, которые зажглись в ту ночь, когда ты родилась?  
  
— Да, отец. Сто раз.  
  
— Когда родился твой брат, огней не было.  
  
Море за спиной издаёт такой звук, будто великан заворочался во сне, и Мейчен снова отворачивается от дома, и смотрит на вздымающиеся и опадающие чёрные волны Тихого океана. Прибой несёт трупы китов и морских львов, и множество дохлой рыбы, и раздутые тела тварей. Названий которых не знает даже он. Красноглазые ночные птицы спускаются, чтобы наесться падали до отвала. Вода так кишит трупами и червями, и кровью, что скоро для самой воды в ней уже не останется места.  
  
— Врата сами выбирают ключ, — сурово и печально говорит жена, стоя у распахнутой двери, ведущей в омут под домом — бездонную светящуюся заводь у подножья кривых шатких ступеней. Из глубин выступают короткий мол и скала — небольшой остров с пещерой и кандалами. — Этого не изменить, не важно, что дали тебе семеро.  
  
— Не я отправил Эйвери вниз, Эллен.  
  
— Ни ты и ни я. Но мы оба не прислушались к нему, так что оба виноваты.  
  
Море плещет густое как пахта — пахта и кровь под гнилой луной, и хвост дракона мелькает среди звёзд.   
  
— Пишу историю конца света, — Мередит стоит у телескопа и приникнув глазом к окуляру, поворачивает то одни винт, то другой, пытаясь навести резкость на что-то в ночном небе. — Вот что он говорил. «Я пишу историю конца света. Я пишу историю будущего». Отец, ты знаешь, что в Волосах Вероники волнение?  
  
— Это была ты? — спрашивает Мейчен. — Это ты сказала или твоя мать?  
  
— А разве есть разница? И даже если есть, разве ты знаешь в чём она?  
  
— Это видения, Мерри? Эти ужасные видения можно изменить?  
  
— Ты собираешься вечно держать его под замком? — она, не отвечает на его вопросы, даже не отводит глаз от телескопа.  
  
Перед тем как шагнуть из коридора на шаткую площадку на вершине лестницы, жена целует Мередит в макушку а потом оглядывается на него — в её взгляде судный день, и серафим с пылающим мечом. Мёртвое море бьётся в утёсы, вымывая глыбы сланца — окаменевшего ила тех времён, когда по планете бродили великие рептилии, а богам ещё предстояло разобраться с бесчисленным множеством перемен и переворотов до начала трагедии человечества.  
  
— Мейчен, — говорит жена. — Если бы ты послушал, если бы дал послушать мне, всё было бы иначе. Война, то, что случилось с Эйвери — всё. Если бы ты только послушал.  
  
И сон разворачивается всё дальше и дальше, уносит его вниз по лестнице, к светящейся воде, к жене в крохотной лодке, плывущей через заводь к скалистому острову глубоко под домом. Истекающее кровью море цвета гноя яростно бьётся о стены грота, пытаясь пробиться внутрь, и это лишь вопрос времени. За спиной Мейчена, на пирсе, Мередит вслух читает молитвы, которым он её научил — молитвы, чтобы не дать вратам раскрыться, пока Эллен не достигнет того берега.  
  
Жёлто-зелёный свет из-под воды дрожит и постепенно становится всё ярче и ярче.  
  
По гибельному миру проходит хвост дракона.  
  
Новым ртом, который дали врата перед тем, как извергнуть его, искорёженного и обезумевшего, обратно в это время и пространство, кричит на чердаке Эйвери.  
  
Вёсла снова и снова погружаются в прозрачную мерцающую воду, скрипят ржавые уключины — гвозди давным-давно выпали из трухлявого дерева — по неровным стенам грота скользят вспышки света из заводи.  
  
Дракон открывает свой блестящий глаз.  
  
И Эллен Дэндридж делает шаг из лодки на остров, не оглянувшись ни на дочь, ни на мужа.  
  
— Что-то вроде тени, — Мередит отворачивается от телескопа и смотрит на брата, которого нет в кресле напротив Мейчена.  
  
— Это не тень, — не отвечает ей Эйвери и возвращается к записям, которые он должен сделать в дневнике, пока времени уже не осталось.  
  
На острове настежь распахиваются врата — око дракона, око ангела и неописуемый лик гротескного спящего в безымянном, затонувшем городе — распахиваются, чтобы посмотреть, та ли это, кто была призвана или нет. Желанная гостья или непрошеная. И когда воздух начинает дрожать и петь, Мейчен понимает, что спящему не понравилось увиденное.  
  
— Я стою у врат и держу ключ, — произносит Эллен. — Ты знаешь, кто я — я пришла держать оборону. Я пришла только чтобы не пустить тебя.  
  
— Не смотри, Мерри. Закрой глаза, — Мейчен прижимает дочь к себе, а воздух перестает петь и начинает шипеть, трещать и гореть.  
  
Волны у берега  
  
Драконий хвост поперёк неба.  
  
Пустая лодка в мерцающей заводи.  
  
Нечто, мелькнувшее в окуляре телескопа.  
  
Костлявые всеядные псы войны.  
  
А потом Мейчен проснулся в своей постели. В окна яростно рвалась буря, будто взрывы снарядов, там и сям сверкали молнии, игде-то на чердаке раздавался глухой стук — шумел его потерянный сын. Мейчен больше не сомкнул глаз, лежал тихо, слушая шум дождя и стук, пока где-то над облаками не встало солнце и не превратило тьму в безрадостную свинцовую хмарь.  


 

 

_Август 1889_

  
  
После своих странствий, после Багдада и руин Ниневии и Вавилона, после тайной мечети в Реза’лья и сбора странных артефактов на крайнем юге озера Урмия Мейчен Дэндридж поехал на запад, в Калифорнию. Летом 1889 года он женился на Эллен Дуглас-Уинслоу, которая считалась «паршивой овцой» одного из старых бостонских семейств, и вдвоём они пустились в путешествие по железной дороге, на дымящих железных лошадях по стальным рельсам, на которых сколотил состояние отец Мейчена, объездили весь Сан-Франциско, от бурлящих трущоб до храмов Ноб-Хилл. Какое-то время они жили в скромном доме на Рашен-Хилл, и Мейчен учил жену тому, что узнал на Востоке: археологии и астрологии, иудейскому и исламскому мистицизму, премудростям Талмуда и Корана, тайнам жуткой чёрной книги, которую отдал ему слепой прокажённый мулла. Эллен ещё в юности лишилась расположения своей семьи, провозгласив себя медиумом и подкрепив это утверждение экстравагантными сеансами и эффектной демонстрацией проявлений эктоплазмы. Мейчен нашёл в ней прилежную ученицу.  
  
— Почему он отдал её тебе? — поначалу скептически спросила Эллен, когда Мейчен впервые показал ей книгу, вытащив её из сделанного из железа и кожи футляра. — Если она и правда такая, как ты говоришь, зачем ему вообще было кому-то её отдавать?  
  
— Потому что, дорогая моя, я приставил к его голове пистолет, — ответил он, медленно развернув пергамент, в который была завёрнута книга. — А ещё потому, что у меня было знание, за которым он гонялся всю свою жизнь. Поверь мне, это была честная сделка.  
  
И точно так же, как привела его из Азии в Америку и дальше, в Калифорнию, книга, этот капризный пергаментный компас, показала ему путь на север, вдоль побережья, к высоким утёсам Анкор-Бэй. Это было первое путешествие, в которое Мейчен отправился без Эллен, он странствовал в компании проводника-мивока, который подтвердил, что знает дорогу к «дыре посреди мира». Однако когда они наконец вышли из-под сени секвой и остановились у края безбрежного волнующегося моря пампасной травы, которое тянулось к самому Тихому океану, мивок отказался идти дальше. Ни деньги, ни уговоры не убедили его продолжать путь к утёсам, которые ждали по ту сторону травы, и потому остаток пути Мейчен прошёл в одиночестве.  
  
Под жарким летним солнцем низкие пологие холмы казались бесконечными. Словно гарпии кричали чайки и краснохвостые сарычи, пытаясь отпугнуть, с бескрайнего бледно-жёлтого неба неслись не то визгливые угрозы, не то предупреждения. Но Мейчен всё же нашёл её — «дыру посреди мира» — прямо там, где сказал мивок, где-то в пятидесяти ярдах от границы утёсов.  
  
Как геолог-самоучка Мейчен предположил, что видит обвалившийся свод грота, отверстие не больше пяти-шести футов в диаметре, за которым тянется почти вертикальная шахта, промытая в наклонных плитах известняка и сланца, которая где-то глубоко внизу соединялась с морем. Он бросил в дыру камешек и прислушался, отсчитывая секунды, пока не услышал отдалённый всплеск, подтверждавший предположение о выходе к морю. Из ямы поднимался затхлый солёный смрад, негостеприимный и тошнотворный. И хотя у него было с собой альпинистское снаряжение, и он знал, как им пользоваться, не раз штурмуя с его помощью вероломные и осыпающиеся проходы в древние могильники и колодцы, Мейчен Дэндридж просто стоял у лаза, бросал в него камни и слушал, как они падают в воду. Он всматривался в дыру и вскоре различил исходящий оттуда призрачный, но явный свет — не отражённый от утёса свет солнца, но сияние, будто исходящее от бокала с абсентом — он думал, что твари, не знавшие солнечного света, именно так должны были освещать себе путь во мраке.  
  
Всё было совсем не так, как он ожидал после описаний, прочитанных в чёрной книге: ни врат из рога и слоновой кости, ни арки из золота и серебра, охраняемой то ли ангелами, то ли демонами, то ли существами, имён которым люди и выдумать не могли — просто обычная невзрачная яма в земле. Он сидел в траве, смотрел, как солнце пережигает день в ночь и спрашивал себя, сбежал ли мивок. А может, всё это с самого начала было дурацкой затеей и он потратил собственную жизнь и наследство в погоне за следами и истинами, которые существовали лишь потому, что он хотел их видеть? С наступлением темноты сияние из ямы просачивалось как жёлто-зелёный свет сквозь решётку какого-то сверхъестественного очага, то дразня, то успокаивая, но неизменно зовя вперёд. Обещая, что ещё есть куда стремиться.  
  
— Что ты  _там_  думаешь найти? — спросил старый священнослужитель, когда отдал ему книгу. — А точнее — как думаешь,  _что_  может найти  _тебя_?  
  
На этот вопрос он не был готов ответить тогда, не готов и сейчас, когда сидит здесь, слушая шум прибоя, а небо над головой пестрит звёздами. Вопрос, который снова и снова задавала Эллен и от которого он как-то раз за разом ухитрялся уклоняться. Но ответ, скрытый где-то в самой глубине души, был ему известен, хоть и не получалось подобрать слова, чтобы высказать его. Доказательство того, что мир не исчерпывается тем, что можно потрогать руками или ненадёжной информацией, получаемой с помощью глаз и ушей, или ложью и полуправдами, которые человечество записало в книгах по истории и науке — того, что всё виденное прежде не более чем дырявый занавес, который только и ждёт, когда его отдёрнут, чтобы, наконец, пролить немного света.  
  
— Так вы это искали, мистер Дэндридж? — Мейчен тут же обернулся, с колотящимся сердцем потянулся к висящему на бедре пистолету, но в нескольких футах поодаль обнаружил лишь старого индейца, который смотрел на него из высокой шелестящей травы. —  _Это_  цель вашего путешествия? — и проводник указал на яму.  
  
— Ты же, вроде, боялся сюда идти? — раздражённо спросил Мейчен, снова сев рядом с провалом и уставившись на неровный жёлто-зелёный свет, который просачивался из-под земли.  
  
— Боялся, — ответил мивок. — Но пришёл дух моего деда и сказал, что ему за меня стыдно, что я трус, раз позволил вам идти в это дурное место одному. Он обещал защитить меня от демонов.  
  
— Призрак твоего деда? — Мейчен рассмеялся и покачал головой, а потом бросил в яму ещё один камешек.  
  
— Да. Сейчас он видит нас обоих, но хочет, чтобы мы поскорей ушли. Я покажу вам обратный путь к тропе.  
  
_«И я принял этот ключ, зная, как тяжело его бремя»._  
  
— Ты смелый человек, — произнёс Мейчен. — Или тоже сумасшедший.   
  
— Все смелые люди сумасшедшие, — ответил индеец, нервно посматривая то на провал, то на звёздное тёмно-синее небо, то на обрыв и невидимый океан. — Разумные люди не ищут собственной смерти.  
  
— Значит, вот что я здесь найду? Свою смерть?  
  
Проводник долго молчал, напряжённую тишину нарушал лишь неумолчный слитный рёв волн и ветра, а потом мивок отступил подальше от ямы, в спасительную сень пампаса.  
  
— Я не могу сказать, что вы нашли здесь, мистер Дэндридж. Дед сказал, что не стоит произносить это имя.  
  
— Надо же. Ну ладно, — и Мейчен встал, потёр больные глаза и отряхнул пыль со штанов. — Покажешь мне обратную дорогу — и забудь, что приводил меня сюда. Скажи бедному духу своего деда, что я не держу на тебя зла за то, что нашёл на дне ямы.   
  
— Дед вас слышит, — ответил мивок. — И говорит, что вы смелый и сумасшедший, и что мне стоит убить вас, сейчас, пока вы ещё не успели сделать того, что сделаете. Пока не заставите мир разделиться надвое.  
  
Мейчен вытащил кольт, взвёл курок большим пальцем и мрачно уставился на индейца.  
  
— Но я не буду вас убивать, — сказал тот. — Это мой выбор, и я решил не отнимать у вас жизнь. Однако молюсь, чтобы в будущем не пожалел об этом решении. А теперь надо идти.  
  
— После тебя, — с улыбкой произнёс Мейчен, надеясь, что проводник не расслышал дрожи в его голосе. Бешено стучало сердце, а на лице, несмотря на ночной воздух, выступил холодный пот. А индеец, не сказав ни слова, повернулся и растворился в шелестящей траве и августовской ночи.  


 

 

_Июль 1914_

  
  
Когда Мередит убедилась, что отец закрыл обе двери в кабинет, а мать уснула, когда не осталось иных звуков, кроме шума моря и ветра, неровных переменчивых скрипов, что издаёт любой дом после наступления темноты, и мышиной возни в стенах, она выскользнула из кровати и накинула фланелевый халат. Пол под босыми ногами был прохладным, но не холодным. Она зажгла свечу, закрыла за собой тяжёлую дверь спальни и торопливо, тихо, как только могла, подошла к перекошенной лестнице, ведущей со второго этажа к двери чердака. Наверху, на площадке, Мередит села и затаила дыханье, прислушиваясь и молясь, чтобы никто, ни отец, ни мать, не услышали её и не бросились на поиски.   
  
С той стороны узкой чердачной не доносилось ни звука. Она поставила свечу и наклонилась ближе, прижалась губами к дереву, чувствуя сквозь лак твёрдые песчинки.  
  
— Эйвери? — прошептала Мередит. — Эйвери, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Поначалу ответа не было. Она глубоко вздохнула, подождала немного: не слышно ли сердитых или обеспокоенных родительских шагов, не зовут ли её.  
  
Но не было ни шагов, ни криков.  
  
— Эйвери? Слышишь меня? Это я, Мерри.  
  
На этот раз с той стороны двери раздался внезапный глухой стук и такой звук, будто по полу волочили что-то тяжёлое. Нечто жёстко и мучительно тащило собственное тело по дощатому полу — сюда, прямо к Мередит, и она закрыла глаза и стала ждать. Наконец, в дверь громко стукнули, и она снова открыла глаза. Эйвери пытался говорить, пытался ответить, но в его исковерканном голосе не слышалось ничего знакомого и связного.  
  
— Подожди, — прошептала она. — Я принесла блокнот, — Мередит вытащила из кармана халата блокнот и карандаш. — Не пытайся больше говорить. Я просуну его под дверь, ты сможешь написать. Стукни один раз, если понял меня, Эйвери.  
  
Целую минуту было тихо, а потом в дверь ударили — так сильно, что она затряслась на петлях, и так громко, что показалось, что теперь-то уж точно придут родители.  
  
— Веди себя потише, Эйвери, — прошептала Мередит. — А тот нас услышат, — а потом начала ощущать запах, сочащийся с чердака. То ли она слишком волновалась и не заметила его сразу, то ли его принёс с собой брат, когда подполз к двери. Запах тухлой рыбы и гнилой капусты, прокисшего молока и клубничного джема — такой, какой она как-то учуяла от полуразложившегося, наполовину занесённого песком трупа детёныша серого кита. Она сглотнула, сделала ещё один глубокий вдох и постаралась не думать об этой отвратительной вони.  
  
— Сейчас я передам тебе листок и карандаш. Просуну под дверь.  
  
Эйвери издал сдавленный хлюпающий звук, и Мередит снова попросила его не пытаться говорить, просто написать, если сможет, ответы на её вопросы и всё, что ему хотелось бы сказать.  
  
— Тебе больно? Чем тебе помочь? — спросила она — и тут же, царапая бумагу, громко заскрипел карандаш. — Не так сильно, Эйвери. Если сломаешь грифель, придётся пойти за новым.  
  
Брат просунул под дверь лист из блокнота: влажный, измазанный снизу чем-то тёмным и липким. Мередит, не обращая внимания на вонь, от которой стискивало горло и подкатывала тошнота, поднесла его к лицу, чтобы прочитать написанное. Текст будто вышел из-под чужой руки, в нём не было ничего от чёткого убористого почерка Эйвери, которым она всегда восхищалась и которому пыталась подражать — размашистые, кривые, жирно написанные буквы. И от их вида Мередит так сильно захотелось плакать, что она почти забыла о тухло-гнилостной вони.  
  
«БОЛЛЬНО МЕРИ ДАЖЕ ПОДУМАТ НЕ МОГ КАК  
НЕ ПОМОЧЬ МНЕ НЕ ПОМОЧЧЬ»  
  
Мередит отложила листок, вырвала из блокнота (в нём она обычно записывала задания по математике и языку) новый и снова просунула под дверь.  
  
— Эйвери, ты же знал, что не сможешь принять ключ. Знал, что его могли взять только мать или я, так? Только женщина?  
  
И снова раздался скрип, и из-под двери высунулся листок — ещё более липкий, чем первый.  
  
«ПРИШЛОСЬ ПОПЫТАТЬСЯ МАМА НЕ ПОСЛУШАЛЛА БЫ  
МНЕ ПРИШЛОССЬ ПАПЫТАТЬСЯ»  
  
— Ох, Эйвери... Прости, — она произнесла это очень тихо, молясь, чтобы брат не услышал, глаза щипало и жгло от слёз. Внутри было горько, и разливался гнев, какого она никогда раньше не испытывала — горечь и злость бурлили, сплавлялись в алхимическом тигле её души и в конце концов превратились в чистую ненависть.  
  
Она оторвала ещё один листок и просунула его в щель под дверью.  
  
— Мне нужно знать, что делать, Эйвери. Я читаю газеты, но совсем ничего не понимаю. Кажется, все думают, что скоро будет война — из-за покушения в Сараево, из-за кайзера — но я  _совсем_ ничего не понимаю.   
  
Прошло минут пять, Эйвери скрипел карандашом, делая тихие паузы, а потом листок вернулся — испачканный слизью и воняющий гнильём. Вся страница сверху донизу была покрыта неуклюжими каракулями.  
  
«СЛИШКОМ ПОЗДНО  ~~ЕСЛИ~~  УЖЖЕ СЛИШКОМ ПОЗДНО ОСТАНОВИТЬ ВОЙНУ  
БУДЕТ ВОЙНА НЕОСТНВИТЬ МЕРРИ  
**ВСЁ**  СДВИНУЛОСЬ ДИВЯТЫЙ ВАЛ ПОМНИШЬ?  
НО МЕРИ ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ НЕССЛУШАТЬ АТЦА  
ТЫ МОЖЕШЬ ДЕРЖАТЬ  ~~ДИВЯТЫЙ~~  ОБОРРОНУ ЕСТЬ ВРМЯ  
ТЫ ИЛИ МАМА ЕЩЁ МОЖТЕ ДЕРЖАТЬ ОБРНУ   
ОНА НЕДЛЖНА СТАТЬ  **ПОСЛЕДНЙ**  ВОЙНОЙ»  
  
Закончив читать то, что написал Эйвери, и перечитав ещё раз, Мередит отложила лист к двум предыдущим и вытерла руку об пол, чтобы очистить её. В желтоватом свете свечи ладонь лоснилась — будто она подержала одного из живущих в лесу больших банановых слизней. Мередит быстро вырвала из блокнота ещё лист и просунула под дверь. На этот раз его вырвали из пальцев, и тут же послышался скрип карандаша. Через несколько секунд листок вернулся вместе с начисто списанным карандашом.  
  
«НЕПРИХОДИ БЛШЬЕ МЕРРИ  
Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ ВСЕГДА И НЕЗБДУ  
**ОБЕЩАЙЙ**  ЧТО БОЛЬШЕ НЕПРИДЁШЬ  
**ДЕРЖИ ОБРНУ ДЕРЖИ ОБОРОНУ** »  
  
— Я не могу тебе этого обещать, Эйвери, — всхлипывая, ответила Мередит, наклонилась ближе к двери, несмотря на то, что от вони стало щипать в носу и жечь горло. — Ты мой брат, а я не могу обещать тебе даже этого.  
  
В дверь снова сильно ударили — вот теперь отец, должно быть, точно услышал — так внезапно, что Мередит испугалась, отпрянула и потянулась за подсвечником.  
  
— Я помню про девятый вал, Эйвери. Помню, что ты говорил — пока последняя, девятый вал, объята пламенем. Я помню.   
  
А потом, не то услышав шаги, не то потому, что не могла выносить больше безумных сдавленных звуков, которые снова начал издавать Эйвери, Мередит торопливо подхватила липкие исписанные листы из блокнота и прокралась вниз по лестнице, в свою спальню. Она уснула перед рассветом, и ей приснилось пламя среди бурунов — огненный ад, бьющийся о скалы.

 

 

 

_Март 1919_

  
  
— Вот здесь всё и закончится, — сказал призрак матери. — Там же, где и началось. Даже если не понимаешь больше ничего, то важно понимать хотя бы это.   
  
Мередит знала, что теперь это не сон — несмотря на то, каким зыбким казался этот ослепляющий головокружительный кошмар наяву, который начался, стоило лишь ступить на шаткую винтовую лестницу, что вела в омут глубоко под домом. Она шла за призраком матери — туманное сияние видения было её Вергилием, её Беатриче, её путеводной звездой, пока исходящий из заводи свет не стал так ярок, что совершенно затмил мерцающее излучение Эллен Дэндридж. Мередит встала на молу, взяв покойную мать за покрытую ракушками и водорослями руку, и со смесью удивления и страха поглядела на остров.  
  
— Бесконечные линии причинных связей, — произнёс призрак. — Вот что привело тебя сюда. Это тоже важно.  
  
— Я здесь потому, что отец — дурак, — ответила Мередит, не в силах отвести взгляд от жёлто-зелёных отсветов, которые вырывались из глубины под босыми ногами и плясали на камнях.   
  
— Нет, дорогая. Он всего лишь человек, который пытался делать работу богов. Это добром никогда не кончается.   
  
Чёрный глаз, глубоко вросший в ладонь, болезненно зачесался, а потом закатился, показав мертвенно-белую роговицу. Мередит точно знала, что он видит — он ей всегда об этом рассказывал, знала, как близко они подошли к завесе, как мало осталось времени до того момента, когда разрыв откроется настежь — раз и навсегда.  
  
— Постарайся забыть об отце, дитя. Сосредоточься на времени и пространстве, на эфире, на истории, что привела тебя сюда. На всех нитях паутины.  
  
Мередит стиснула мягкую руку призрака, и на неё выплеснулись даты, имена и названия мест — как плещет на берег море, поток очевидных и неясных связей, и она стиснула зубы и дала ему затопить себя.  
  
_Второго декабря 1870 года Бисмарк посылает Вильгельму Прусскому письмо, в котором настоятельно советует тому стать кайзером. В 1874 всем иезуитам было приказано покинуть Италию, а восьмого января 1877-го у Волчьей горы в штате Монтана кавалерия США нанесла поражение Неистовому Коню. В июне 1881 Австрия подписывает тайное соглашение с Сербией по экономическому и политическому протекторату, а Милан — законный король страны…_  
  
— Больно, — прошептала Мередит. Мать нахмурилась и кивнула, а свет из заводи начал пульсировать и кружиться, бросая на возвышающиеся каменные стены поочерёдно то отблески, то тень.  
  
— Всегда будет больно, милая. Будет невообразимо больно. Ты должна знать об этом правду. Ты не должна принимать на себя эту ношу, не ведая о том, какую боль принесёт с собой ключ.   
  
Мередит сделала ещё один несмелый шаг к краю короткого мола; потом ещё один, под ногами и перед ней грозно разливалось сияние, раскручивался яростный ураган.  
  
— Они идут, Мерри. У них острые как сталь зубы и когти, они сожрут тебя, если не поторопишься. Теперь тебе надо плыть на остров. Разрыв открывается.  
  
— Мне страшно, мама. Прости меня, но мне так страшно!  
  
— Тогда пусть страх поведёт тебя туда, куда не смогла попасть я. Пусть страх будет тебе щитом. Пусть страх будет тебе копьём.   
  
Встав на самом краю мола. Мередит не нашла в себе смелости посмотреть в сияющую заводь — она не отрывала взгляда от крохотного острова в каких-то пятнадцати — двадцати милях.  
  
— Они забрали лодку, когда ты переплыла на тот берег, — сказала она призраку матери. — Как я доберусь до врат, если нет лодки?  
  
— Ты хорошо плаваешь, дитя. Эйвери тебя научил.  
  
Раздался звук, похожий на гром.  
  
«Нет, — подумала Мередит, — Я не могу. Я сделаю что угодно, лишь бы не входить в воду, когда  _они_ там. Боль я выдержу, но…»  
  
— Если знаешь иной путь, воспользуйся им, Мерри. Но осталось мало времени. Линии сходятся.  
  
Мерри глубоко вдохнула, проглотив влажный и воняющий сероводородом воздух грота, задышала чаще, готовясь к наступлению холода, в котором не будет воздуха, вспоминая всё, что брат рассказывал о плавании в море. Вдвоём они заплывали далеко за волноломы — в заросли ламинарий на глубине: в колыхающейся подводной чаще, между обширных водорослевых зарослей, играли в догонялки скаты и тюлени, а если посмотреть вверх, можно было заметить свинцово-бледное брюхо большой белой акулы, безмолвно проплывающей над головой.  
  
— Время, Мерри. Теперь всё в твоих руках. Видишь, ты стоишь в центре паутины, а от тебя тянутся нити? Видишь узлы и переплетения?  
  
— Вижу, — ответила Мередит. — Вижу их все, — и шагнула в ледяную воду.  
  
_Тридцатое октября 1983 года — Румыния вступает в Австро-Германский союз. Семнадцатое ноября 1885 — терпят поражение у Сливницы сербские войска, от полного разгрома их спасает лишь вмешательство Австрии. 1887 — начинается война махдистов с Абиссинией. 1889 — вверх по Гудзону поднимается парень по имени Сайлас Десвернайн, и первым видит на горе создание из лунного света и молний, заключённое в чёрном камне. Август 1889 — мивок приводит её отца к самому краю Тихого океана. Двадцать седьмое августа 1889 — франко-русский союз…_  
  
Нити паутины, тиканье часов, рождение и гибель звёзд — в больной голове отпечатывался каждый шаг по дороге к Армагеддону, а вода казалась жидким льдом, готовым заморозить заживо. Крохотный остров внезапно показался невыносимо далёким.  
  
_Август 1895 — и кайзер Вильгельм посещает Англию в честь пятидесятилетнего юбилея королевы Виктории. 1896 — офицер британской армии Чарльз Э. Колвел издаёт «Малые войны: принципы и приёмы». Четвёртое февраля 1899 — в этот год Агинальдо поднимает мятеж филиппинцев против американских вооружённых сил…_  
  
Все эти события, все эти люди и их действия. Ложь, кровь и предательства — звенья цепи, которая наконец привела к этому моменту — к последнему, девятому валу, объятому пламенем. Мередит глотнула морской воды и забилась, пытаясь удержать голову над волнами.   
  
— Торопись, дитя! — прокричал с мола призрак матери. — Они идут!  
  
И Мередит Дэндридж взмолилась, чтобы всё пошло прахом, чтобы в следующие пару мгновений силы оставили её, позволив уйти в глубину. Представилось, что она тонет всё глубже и глубже, до бесконечности, толща воды давит её, делает плоской и бессильной, такой крохотной, что никто и ничто больше не сможет причинить ей вреда.   
  
В лодыжку ударилось что-то острое как сталь, содрало кожу, заставив кровь смешаться с морской водой.   
  
А со следующим гребком пальцы Мередит погрузились в ил и гальку на берегу острова. Она быстро выбралась из заводи, из воды и грязи. И оглянулась назад, на то место, откуда пришла. В воде не было демонов, а на молу не оказалось призрака матери. Зато там был отец — Мейчен Дэндридж со своей ужасной чёрной книгой, с устремлённым вверх взглядом и воздетыми к безразличным небесам руками. Мередит прокляла его в последний раз, не обращая внимания на кровь, которая сочилась из уродливого пореза на правой ноге.   
  
— Я стою здесь, — начала она, поднимаясь на ноги и оборачиваясь к небольшой пещере в середине острова, чувствуя, как, будто у новорождённого ягнёнка, дрожат колени. — У глубинных врат и держу ключ от бездны.  
  
Жёлто-зелёный свет стал почти ослепляющим, а вода в заводи начала закипать.  
  
— Чёрный ключ от дня первого и последнего, ключ к тому мигу, когда померкнут звёзды, одна за одной, и под низким пустым небом море вспучит своё сырое чрево. Пылающий ключ, который боятся взять даже ангелы.  
  
И на мгновение не стало ни пещеры, ни заводи, ни грота под зловещим, нечестивым домом. Остался лишь выплеснувшийся из несуществующей пещеры огонь, чтобы поглотить её, лишь голоса из бездны — и Мередит Дэндридж превратила страх в свой щит и копьё и стала держать оборону.   
  
Шли дни, и недели, и иногда Мейчен Дэндридж спускался по лестнице и вставал на молу, смотрел на другой конец заводи, туда, где в тени среди камней обитало то, что некогда было его дочерью. И с каждым днём море одевало её новой бронёй: покрывало хрупкую кожу известковыми раковинами и жалящими щупальцами, которые в течение бесчисленных циклов творения создавали из сырой материи жизни другие существа; давало ей острые как иглы зубы, чешую и ядовитые жабры. Там, где потерпели неудачу жена и сын, преуспела дочь — искорёженная будто мученица. Иногда, посреди ночи, слушая, как бьётся о край материка море, Мейчен думал, а не поджечь ли ему дом вместе с собой.  
  
Он читал газеты.  
  
Смотрел на звёзды в поисках знаков и знамений.  
  
Когда поднималась полная луна, к морю приходили танцевать странные молчаливые женщины, но он начал подозревать, что они не более чем дурные воспоминания прошлых лет, и потому почти не обращал на них внимания.   
  
В погожие дни он взбирался на холмы позади дома и садился у могилы жены, рассказывал ей шёпотом, как гордится Мередит, читал Эллен отрывки полузабытых стихотворений, рассказывал, что мир подошёл так близко к исчезновению — и всё из-за него. Из-за слепой гордыни. Но в конце концов уцелел — благодаря тому, что сделала, и ещё столетиями будет делать их дочь.   
  
В один долгий дождливый майский день он открыл дверь чердака и убил то, что нашёл за ней, при помощи топора и старого кольта. Тело он похоронил рядом с женой, но не поставил на могиле Эйвери надгробного камня.  
  
Он писал длинные письма к людям, которых когда-то знал — в Англию, Нью-Йорк и Рио-де-Жанейро, но так и не получил ответа.

И катилось вперёд время, ни худое, ни благостное, покрывая вселенную подобно серой пелене пыли, которая толстым слоем наросла на реликвиях, что Мейчен четверть века назад привёз из Индии, Ирана и Судана. Рождались и умирали звёзды, их свет спустя миллиарды лет пути сквозь вакуум достигал его стареющих глаз. А иногда он днями напролёт собирал в скалах окаменелости и выкладывал из них в высокой траве вокруг дома аккуратные геометрические узоры. Насыпал линии из соли, вычерчивал замысловатые руны, значение которых давным-давно забыл.  
  
Дочь разговаривала с ним лишь во снах — его или её это были сны, он так и не смог различить, и с каждым промчавшимся годом её голос делался всё громче и ужаснее. И его последний день она стала мальстримом, и поглотила его истерзанную душу, убаюкала его в последний раз и показала путь на ту сторону.  
  
А потрёпанный погодой, невзрачный и безумный дом у моря хранил свои секреты.

**Author's Note:**

> Эпиграф взят из рассказа "Дагон" в пер. Е. Мусихина.


End file.
